This invention relates to an identification (ID) card such as a card with a photograph embedded therein having a magnetic stripe, an IC (integrated circuit) card and the like and more particularly to an identification card in which the flatness and reliability of the ID card are improved.
Conventionally, there have been laminated photographic identification cards (hereinafter abbreviated as photo ID card), for example, driver's licenses. Such cards are fabricated by affixing a photograph on the surface of a card substrate, and laminating a transparent overlay on the surface of the photograph. The card obtained is integrally formed and the photograph is not exposed to the air. Therefore, it is difficult to forge or counterfeit the card. However, the thickness of a conventional ID card is not uniform because of the thickness of the photograph. Therefore, there is a problem in that troubles arise when the thickenss of the ID card must be severely restricted, such as in magnetic striped cards, IC module integrated cards or the like.
In another conventional ID card, a photograph is embedded in the card. Although, this card has a uniform thickness, the portion where the photograph is embedded is liable to warp during use.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are sectional side views showing conventional photo ID cards. In FIG. 1, a photograph 1 is affixed on the surface of a core material 3 of an ID card 10, and an overlay 2 is laminated on the surface of the photograph 1 and on the surface of the core material 3 not covered by the photograph 1. In this case, a portion 20 of the overlay 2 just over the photograph 1 is raised above the surface of the core material 3 by the thickness of the photograph 1.
In FIG. 2, a photograph 1 is embedded in the inside of an ID card 11 adjacent to a core material 3a and sandwiched between a core material 3b and an overlay 2. In this case, a portion 21 of overlay 2 just over the photograph 1 is not raised above the surface of the card 11. However, since the embedded position of the photograph 1 is close to the surface of the card 11, the card 11 could warp near the portion 21. Further, the warp is increased especially when manufacturing the card 11 by heating and pressing components of the card 11. This is because a material of the photograph 1, which is made of, for example, photographic paper, is different from that of the core material 3b, resulting in stress due to the differences in coefficients of thermal expansion between the different materials. The warp generated does not give a desirable an appearance to the card 11. Moreover, the conventional cards 10 and 11 are troublesome in use in an ID card reader or writer apparatus.
FIG. 2 is a plan view showing a conventional magnetic stripe ID card 12. In FIG. 3, a magnetic stripe 6 is affixed on the upper portion of the card 12.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, a photograph 1 affixed on the card 12 for identifying an individual is made of paper or the like, with a thickness in the range of 100 .mu.m to 300 .mu.m.
As mentioned above, there arise problems in that the thickness of conventional ID cards tends to become non-uniform and the cards are liable to warp when they are applied to magnetic striped cards, IC cards or the like.